Return of the Jedi (Barney version)
Baby Bop's Tummy-Ache is a custom Barney & Friends/Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi home video for Season 2 that was released on February 26, 1983. Plot Edit When Baby Bop gets a tummy-ache from eating too many cupcakes after Emperor Palpatine and his friends learn about healthy foods, Emperor Palpatine tells Baby Bop to go to the doctor, but she said she won't. Educational Theme: Healthy/Feeling Better Cast Edit * Emperor Palpatine (Ian Mcdiarmid) * Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) * BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jenny Dempsey) * Biker Scout * Shawn (John David Bennett, II) * Ivalu (Blaze Berdahl) * Luke Skywalker (Mark Hamill) * Derek (Rickey Carter) * Tosha (Hope Cervantes) * Stacy (Alyssa Franks) * Michael (Brian Eppes) * Noel (William Hernandez) * Kathy (Lauren King) * Min (Pia Manalo) * Gordon (Hassan Nicholas) * Emperor's Royal Guard * Julie (Susannah Wetzel) * Wicket (Warwick Davis) * Tina (Jessica Zucha) * Derek's Granddad (Cliff Porter) Songs Edit # Barney Theme Song # The Exercise Song # Have a Snack! # Aiken Drum # Snackin' on Healthy Food # The Yum, Yum Song # The Tummy Song # I Used to Be Afraid # The Doctor is a Friend of Mine # Everybody Needs a Nap # Big and Little # Look at Me, I'm 3! # The Sister Song # Oats, Peas, Beans, and Barley Grow # Clean Up # Victory Celebration # I Love You Trivia Edit * Emperor Palpatine has his evil voice. * Baby Bop has her Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * BJ has his Season 2 voice and 1994 costume. * The Barney voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The Barney costume from "Shawn and the Beanstalk" is used. * The Baby Bop voice from "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!" is used. * The Baby Bop costume from "A Very Special Delivery!" is used. * The BJ voice from "Barney's Imagination Island" is used. * The BJ costume from "Barney Live! in New York City" is used. * The Michael voice from "Having Tens of Fun!" is used. * Shawn wears the same clothes from "A Very Special Delivery!". * Ivalu wears a pink t-shirt, blue jeans, and white shoes. And a low ponytail. * Antonio wears a green collar t-shirt, beige pants, and brown shoes. * Derek wears the same clothes in "Stop, Look, and Be Safe". * Tosha wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Very Special Delivery!". * David wears the same clothes in "An Adventure in Make-Believe". * Michael wears the same soccer clothes in "The Exercise Circus!" and "Having Tens of Fun!". * Noel wears a black t-shirt, white shorts, and red sneakers. * Kathy wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "I Can Do That!". * Min wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Gordon wears a yellow sweater, blue jeans, and brown shoes. * Ishtar wears a white t-shirt, denim shorts, and pink shoes. * Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Barney Live! In New York City". * Bertille wears a purple dress, white socks, and pink Mary Janes. * Tina wears the same clothes in "Grandparents are Grand!" and the same hairstyle in "Red, Blue, and Circles, Too!". * The musical arrangements and background music from "Barney Live! in New York City" are used. * This rendition of "Aiken Drum" * Season 2's "I Love You" uses the same vocals from "Are We There Yet?" (Pitch +1). * The beginning is similar to the Magic School Bus episode, "In a Beehive". Antonio and Min are delivering fruits and vegetables from Antonio's grandpa's farm. Then, bees bother Antonio and Min as they fall off their bikes and all the fruits and vegetables go down the drain. * When Antonio and Min scream while the bees bother them, Antonio's scream is the same as * When Michael arrives at the playground with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Barney and the rest of the kids, Barney and the rest of the kids greet him, and he greets Barney and the rest of the kids again, the music from "Having Tens of Fun!" (when Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball, greets Kathy, Min and Tosha, Kathy, Min and Tosha greet Michael, and Michael greets Kathy, Min and Tosha again) is used. * When Michael says "Hi, everybody! I was walking to soccer practice and stop to say "Hello", the sound clip is taken from "Having Tens of Fun!". * When Baby Bop says "Ow!" as she's getting a tummy-ache, the sound * When Baby Bop groans as she's getting a tummy-ache, her groans are the same as * When Baby Bop feels sick, the purple effect was on her face. * The vomit from Baby Bop after she eats too many cupcakes is computer-animated. * The original release (as well as the Nickelodeon VHS release) is closed-captioned by The Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation. * This video be later adapted to the Picasso's Place episode, "Doctor, Doctor". Quotes Edit Quote 1:Edit * (after the "Barney Theme Song", Gordon is riding on her bike delivering newspapers) * Min: Okay, I understand, but groceries!? * Luke Skywalker: What can I say, Min?! I've been delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm all year. I just needed help this morning because the load is so big, but I wanna be really careful not to get them ruined. * Min: Anyway, Luke, how you gonna make them fresh? * Luke Skywalker: Fruits and vegetables need sunlight to grow so when they are fully grown, they are crisp and fresh all the time. * (Luke Skywalker and Min stop by Derek's granddad's house) * Min: Anyway, it's springtime, right, Luke? * Luke Skywalker: Right. (rings the doorbell) * Granddad: (opens the door) Hi, guys! * Min: Hi, are you Granddad Richards? * Granddad: I am. What've you got? * Luke Skywalker: We've got freshly grown fruits and vegetables. * Granddad: That's great. * (Luke Skywalker and Min give the fruits and vegetables to Granddad) * Granddad: Why, thank you. * Luke Skywalker and Min: You're welcome. * Granddad: Okay, have a nice day. * Luke Skywalker: You, too. * Min: How many more houses to go? * Luke Skywalker: Eight, and we'd better get moving. Let's go. * (Luke Skywalker and Min go back to their bikes. They ride on them. Suddenly, busy bees bother Luke Skywalker and Min) * Min: What are they!? * Luke Skywalker: I think they're a bunch of bees! * Min: Watch out! * Luke Skywalker: AAH! * Luke Skywalker and Min: (screaming) AAAAAAAAH!!! (their carts tip over as they fall off the bikes and all the fruits and vegetables get ruined. They grunt) * Luke Skywalker: Oh, no! Our fruits and vegetables are ruined! * Min: Oh, no! What a mess! What're we gonna do?! * (fades to outside in the school playground) * (the kids are playing at the playground) * (Luke Skywalker and Min arrive) * Derek: Hi, Luke. Hi, Min. What's happened? * Luke Skywalker: Min and I were talking about my grandpa's farm to get more fruits and vegetables from his garden. * Min: Because the bags are torn and the fruits and vegetables are ruined. * Shawn: Oh, I see. * Luke Skywalker: But Min and I fell off our bikes and got hurt. * Kids: WHAT?! * (Emperor Palpatine arrives) * Emperor Palpatine: WHOA! Hi, everybody! * Kids: PALPATINE!!! (they hug each other) * Emperor Palpatine: Hi. So what seems to be the problem? * Luke Skywalker: While Min and I were delivering fruits and vegetables from my grandpa's farm, we fell off the bikes and got hurt. * Emperor Palpatine: I get it. * (music starts for "The Exercise Song") * Emperor Palpatine: So you kids need a lot of exercise. It'll make you healthy. So why don't we! Quote 2:Edit * (after "The Exercise Song", Michael arrives with his soccer clothes on and his soccer ball) * Michael: Hi! * Emperor Palpatine and kids: Hi, Michael! * Michael: Hi, everybody! While I was playing soccer, I'm very skillful at kicking the ball and dribbling it. * Emperor Palpatine: You did a great job kicking and dribbling the soccer ball with your feet today. * Julie: Are you wearing your soccer shirt? * Michael: I sure do! It goes on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shorts! * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: You're welcome! Are you wearing your soccer socks? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! Are you wearing your soccer shoes? * Michael: I sure do! They go on my * Julie: That's right! * Emperor Palpatine: Wow! I like your soccer clothes, Michael! * Michael: Thanks. What are you doing today? * Luke Skywalker: We're doing a lot of exercise today. * Michael: It sure is. * Julie: That's why we're getting very healthy. * Michael: Oh, I see. Is exercise good for you? * Emperor Palpatine: They can be. Some exercises are really fun to do. * Michael: That's right, Emperor! (puts his soccer ball down) * Emperor Palpatine: * Michael: * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Kathy: What's that sound? * Emperor Palpatine: I don't know, but the sound is coming from over there. * (BJ's whistle is heard) * Stacy: There it is again. * Tosha: Hey, I know that sound! It's... * Kids: ...BJ!!! * (BJ arrives with his scooter) * BJ: Hi, everybody! Hi, Emperor! * Emperor Palpatine: Hi, BJ! How are you! * BJ: I'm fine. Thank you! * Emperor Palpatine: Good! * BJ: Michael, what are you wearing? * Kathy: BJ, what'd ya have for lunch today? * BJ: You know what I had for lunch today? A great, big pickle sandwich. * All: (except BJ) EWW!! * Shawn: BJ, why do you like to eat pickles?! * BJ: Because pickles are my most favorite food in the whole wide world!! * Tina: BJ, don't you like healthy foods? * BJ: Yes, Tina. They make us big and strong. * Wicket: (Ewokese). * Emperor Palpatine: Yes. Let's go inside. * (all cheer and go inside) Quote 3:Edit * (Emperor Palpatine, BJ, and the kids go through the Dutch door to the classroom) * Emperor Palpatine: Hey, guys! Look who's here! * Emperor's Royal Guard: Hi, everybody! Hi, Emperor! * Emperor Palpatine: Hi, Guard! How're ya doing'?! * Emperor's Royal Guard: I'm fine. Thanks. So what're you guys doing? * Noel: We're gonna learn more about healthy foods. * Emperor's Royal Guard: I see. So what shall we have for a snack? * Emperor Palpatine: Well, I'll bet you'll find out. * (song starts for Have a Snack) Quote 4:Edit * (Emperor Palpatine, BJ, and the kids laughing after the song Have a Snack) * (Baby Bop arrives) * Baby Bop: Hi, Palpatine! Hi, friends! * All: (except Baby Bop) Baby Bop!! * Emperor Palpatine: So what've you been eating? * Baby Bop: I've been eating frosted cupcakes, chocolate chip cookies, potato chips, and candy. * Emperor's Royal Guard: Baby Bop, you've been eating a lot of junk foods these days. Maybe you should eat a healthier diet. * Emperor Palpatine: That's right. Everybody needs to be healthy. * Baby Bop: I can't do that. * Emperor Palpatine: Sure, you can. Well, I bet even the man in the moon needs to eat healthy foods. * (song starts to Aiken Drum) Quote 5:Edit * (Emperor Palpatine and his friends laughing after the song Aiken Drum) * Emperor's Royal Guard: WOW! That's a very good picture of Aiken Drum! * Derek: Thanks, Sir! * Kathy: Do you think spaghetti has lots of carbs? * Emperor's Royal Guard: Yes, Kathy. They d''o have lots of carbs. * Luke Skywalker: Do you think meatballs have iron? * Emperor's Royal Guard: Yes, Skywalker. They d''o have iron. * Stacy: Do you think spaghetti and meatballs can be a healthy dinner? * Emperor Palpatine: It can be, but to be healthy, you hafta eat less, drink lots of water, and do more exercise. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna be healthy. * BJ: You have to, Sissy. * Baby Bop: No! * Emperor Palpatine: Yes! * (Biker Scout arrives) * Biker Scout: Hello, Emperor! Hello, children! * Emperor Palpatine: Hi, there, sir! Nice to see you! (hugs the Biker Scout) * Biker Scout: Nice seeing you, too, Emperor! Hey, I thought you children are learning about healthy foods. * Julie: We sure are. * Biker Scout: So what're we gonna have for lunch? * Emperor Palpatine: I don't know. What're we gonna make? * Biker Scout: How 'bout making a solid sandwich? * Baby Bop: Goodie! That sounds like a great idea! I can make my favorite specialty for the classroom. * BJ: What kind is that? * Baby Bop: Chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich!!! * Emperor Palpatine: Of course not. We can't have that for lunch, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: Yes, you're right, Palpatine. Because we're outta strawberries. * Shawn: I think it's a good idea to eat a healthy diet. * Emperor Palpatine: What do you mean, Shawn? * Shawn: It's very important to eat healthy foods everyday. * Emperor's Royal Guard: Yeah, Shawn. You should eat from the food pyramid. * Tosha: Can you explain it to us? * Emperor's Royal Guard: Sure. The food pyramid is made up of different food groups, like bread and cereal, fruits and vegetables, milk and dairy, and meat and protein. * Min: I think it would help Baby Bop if we solve what the food pyramid look like. * Emperor Palpatine: That's a great idea, Min. Say, Guard, didn't you do a drawing of the food pyramid for my empire? * Emperor's Royal Guard: Yup. I did it for the imperial fleet. It shows everything a person needs to stay healthy. * Emperor Palpatine: Good. So where did ya put it? * Emperor's Royal Guard: I put it in my bag. * Emperor Palpatine: Your bag!? Where is it? * Emperor's Royal Guard: It's next to the chair. * Emperor Palpatine: Can you get it for us so you can explain to Baby Bop what food groups she can eat from? * Emperor's Royal Guard: Sure. Why not? (he gets his bag and pulls out a poster) Here it is. (walks back to his friends) Okay. I'm ready. Quote 6:Edit * Emperor's Royal Guard: (puts the poster on the table and shows it to Baby Bop) Now the most important thing to eat every day, Baby Bop, are at the bottom of the pyramid is bread and cereal. * Emperor Palpatine: Yeah, you should have at least 3 servings of bread and cereal every day. * Biker Scout: Well, I eat at least 3 servings of banana bread. They have a rich, fruity flavor and it's very healthy. * Emperor's Royal Guard: And over here are fruits and vegetables. * Biker Scout: I eat at least 4 servings from that group every day, you know like broccoli, cauliflower, bananas, and apples. * Emperor's Royal Guard: Next up? Milk and dairy. * Emperor Palpatine: Yeah. You should have at least 2 glasses of milk to keep your bones nice and strong. * Emperor's Royal Guard: And on the top is meat and protein. * Emperor Palpatine: Yeah. Two portions of meat is plenty. * Emperor's Royal Guard: So Baby Bop, what do you say about all this? * Baby Bop: Well, I eat from my own food groups. * Emperor's Royal Guard: You do?! * Baby Bop: Yeah! The cake group, the cookie group, the chip group, the candy group, the chocolate group, and the jelly bean group!! Yeah! * Emperor Palpatine: Well, those food groups taste good, but they are not good for you, Baby Bop. * Baby Bop: But they taste so yummy in my tummy! * Emperor's Royal Guard: Hey, Baby Bop. Don't you like healthy foods. * Baby Bop: No. They're so boring. * Emperor Palpatine: No, they're not. Healthy foods can be fun! I have something that's really healthy. (he uses the force to make the healthy snacks appear) * Baby Bop: WOW!!! HEALTHY SNACKS!!! * Noel: Now we can have healthy foods! * All: YAY!!! * (song starts to Snackin' on Healthy Food) Quote 7: Edit * (after the song, "Snackin' on Healthy Food", it translates to "Jabba's Baroque Recital") Quote 8:Edit * Emperor Palpatine: (after the song, "Jabba's Baroque Recital") You know, healthy foods can be so much fun! * Stacy: Mm! I bet we're gonna be healthy eating those kind of foods. * Baby Bop: Uh-huh! I'm sure Palpatine will tell you about them later...but right now, I'm so hungry...and I bet I can eat this whole box of cupcakes!! * All: (except Baby Bop) (yelling) No! No! Don't do it, Baby Bop! * BJ: Don't eat all the cupcakes at once or else you'll have a really bad tummy-ache! * Emperor's Royal Guard: (has an apple in his hand) Here, Baby Bop. Why don't you have this yummy apple instead? * Baby Bop: No, I won't. It's boring. * Emperor's Royal Guard: No! It's loaded with vitamins and minerals. * Baby Bop: Nah! * Emperor's Royal Guard: Eat the apple. * Baby Bop: No, I want to eat the cupcakes. * Emperor's Royal Guard: And they call me a fool! (he pushes the box of cupcakes away) * Baby Bop: No! I want the cupcakes. (she gets the box of cupcakes) * Emperor Palpatine: Aw, c'mon, Baby Bop! Eat the apple! * Baby Bop: No, I won't! I won't! I won't! (she makes The Emperor's Royal Guard put the apple on his mask) * Emperor's Royal Guard: (takes the apple off) Baby Bop! Don't you dare put an apple on someone's mask! * Baby Bop: I'm sorry. I didn't mean to and I'm just gonna have my cupcakes. * All: (except Baby Bop) Alright. * (Baby Bop eats all the cupcakes at once) Quote 8:Edit * Baby Bop: (after eating all those cupcakes, her tummy growls as it's starting to hurt) Ow! (groaning) * Emperor's Royal Guard: What's wrong, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I think I'm getting a tummy-ache, Sir. * Emperor Palpatine: You know sometimes when you eat too much, you'll get a tummy-ache. * Baby Bop: * Emperor Palpatine: What's the matter, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: I got a tummy-ache. (groaning) * Emperor Palpatine: * Baby Bop: * (song starts for "The Tummy Song") Quote 9:Edit * (after the song, "The Tummy Song") * Baby Bop: (groaning) Ow! My tummy still hurts, Sir. * Emperor's Royal Guard: You okay. * Baby Bop: Yes, it's must've been something I ate. * Emperor Palpatine: Maybe you should see a doctor right away. * Baby Bop: No, there's no way I can go to the doctor. * Kathy: But the doctor will make you feel better. * Baby Bop: I don't wanna go to the doctor. * Shawn: Why not? * Baby Bop: I'm scared. * Luke Skywalker: You're scared!?? Well, I'm scared of doctors, too. * Baby Bop: Not anymore. * Emperor Palpatine: You know, doctors are your friends. They only want you to help you feel better. * Tina: Yeah. Remember the time when I accidentally fell down from a tree and broke my arm? * Julie: Yeah. What happened? * Tina: My mom took me to the hospital and the doctor put a cast on my arm to make me feel better. * Gordon: Did you get hurt? * Tina: It hurt a lot when I fell, but it's okay now. * Kathy: Did you cry? * Tina: Uh-huh, but the doctor made me feel much better. * Emperor Palpatine: I'm glad you're okay, Tina. * Michael: Baby Bop, you're too afraid to be scared of doctors. * Emperor Palpatine: Yeah. I have a wonderful song to let all of us know you're afraid. * (song starts to I Used to Be Afraid) Quote 10:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song I Used to Be Afraid) Palpatine, I don't feel like going to the doctor. * Gordon: Well, what shall we do to make Baby Bop's tummy feel better? * Emperor Palpatine: I have an idea. Why don't we all make a make-believe hospital. * Emperor's Royal Guard: Sure. I'll be the nurse and The Emperor will be the doctor. Quote 11:Edit * Baby Bop: (after the song Big and Little) Look at me, Palpatine! I'm big now. * Emperor Palpatine: Yes, you are, Baby Bop. * Stacy: Baby Bop is really growing up now, right, Emperor? * Emperor Palpatine: Right, Stacy.﻿ * Tosha: Remember when we had a visit from my twin brothers? * Baby Bop: Yeah, I remember. * Kathy: Are your twin brothers big or little? * Tosha: They are little because they were newborn babies. * Emperor Palpatine: I guess your baby brothers are at your nursery room, Tosha. * Tosha: They sure are. * Emperor's Royal Guard: I've grown a lot bigger since I'm in the imperial fleet. * Emperor Palpatine: That means you're a grown-up now. * Emperor's Royal Guard: Yes, I am. * Baby Bop: Palpatine, I'm 3. * Emperor Palpatine: You are 3. * Baby Bop: And speaking of how old I am, I have a song about me being 3! Wanna hear!? * Emperor Palpatine: Sure! We'd love to hear you sing! * Baby Bop: Okay! * (song starts to Look at Me, I'm 3) Quote 12:Edit *﻿Gordon: (after the song The Sister Song) Emperor, now that Baby Bop's tummy is all better, can we have something healthy? * Emperor Palpatine: Yeah. This calls for a healthy treat! * Baby Bop: Goodie! * Michael: Emperor, are we gonna have a garden salad? * Emperor Palpatine: Yes, Michael, we are. * Min: But how're we gonna make a garden salad? * Emperor Palpatine: I have a good idea, and it's easy to do. * BJ: But how? * Emperor Palpatine: I show you, come on! First we need a garden bed. * Tosha: But we don't have garden beds at school. * Emperor Palpatine: OH... I see, but what about this garden bed? (He poofs a Garden Bed in right next to the tree) * All (Except Emperor Palpatine): WOW!!! * Emperor Palpatine: So, what we wait for, Let's get to work!!! Quote 13: Edit Quote 14: Edit * (after the song, "Clean Up") * Emperor Palpatine: Everything's all cleaned up! Quote 15: Edit * (2 weeks later) * Emperor Palpatine: Baby Bop, you can have a cupcake now! * Baby Bop: OK! (gets a cupcake out of the cupcake box, and tastes it) Yum, yum! * (fades to Baby Bop all done eating her cupcake) * Baby Bop: Palpatine? * Emperor Palpatine: Yes, Baby Bop? * Baby Bop: Can I have a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich tomorrow? * Emperor Palpatine: Sure, you can. * (the next day, Emperor Palpatine and his friends made chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwiches, then Baby Bop gets a chocolate fudge triple strawberry delight ice cream sandwich, and tastes it) * Baby Bop: Yum, Yum! * Category:Star Wars